Sugar High Hedgehog 5
by SpiritofSilverWater
Summary: So, one of the only hedgehog's left. It was hard to make her fangirly actually. So here she is, Amy. I'm doing this like one and two this time, so it doesn't suck as much as three and four did. Rated for the hammer.


Sugar High Hedgehog 5

A/N: Hi people, I'm going old school for this one! I noticed that Sugar High Hedgehog 1 and 2 got better reviews than the others, so the scenario's going to be the same, and the A/N are going to be similar, with Shine, Pitch, and Banana! I also have one thing to say to everyone.

Pitch: are you seriously going to do this?

Me: Yep! *starts singing* Thank you, thank you, thank you, O lovely reviewers, some of you are faithful, and some of you are newer, keep them all coming, and then I'll update sooner! Yay!

Shine: yay! *clapping*

Banana: Why am I stuck with you guys?

Me: because you are. The disclaimers!

Shine: She doesn't own anyone except me.

Pitch: I'm Sylgia's.

Banana: and I'm someone else's.

Me: Well, readers don't like it when we blather on endlessly so on with the story!

Amy was stuck in her house with Sonic, Shadow and Silver due to a freak storm outside. She didn't mind though, Sonic was there. Sonic however, did mind, and would've left, if it weren't for the flash flood. Silver was board and Shadow was just trying to ignore everyone. Amy decided to make some snacks. So she went to make some cookies. But she accidentally knocked too much sugar in when lightning startled her without noticing. So when she tasted the batter she got some sugar in her system, and the batter, it tasted bad, so she wrongly thought that it might need more sugar. So by that time, it was a LOT of sugar. But she didn't notice that.

"Ok guys, cookies are ready!"

"Yes!" exclaimed Silver.

"No, you don't get any." said Shadow.

"aw."

"Hey look at it this way, you don't have to worry about blood sugar." Sonic pointed out.

"True."

Amy ate one of the cookies. She started to feel hyper. She looked at Sonic again. She saw another girl by him that she didn't notice before. She was grayish white with seven spines. No Sonic was hers! She looked at Shadow, he apparently didn't notice anything was wrong so she decided to go after that girl.

"No he's mine!" She tackled that girl to the floor.

"Amy what are you doing?!" she exclaimed. She sounded like a guy. The voice was familiar too. Oh well. Shadow took a sniff of the cookie.

"Amy, how much sugar did you use?"

"let me guess, she used too much sugar and now she's on a sugar rush?" guessed Sonic

"Looks that way."

"This is happening way too often!" said that girl while dodging hammers.

"How do you know this, were you spying on us?" asked Amy

"No Amy! It's me, Silver!"

"Yeah right."

And a hammer connected with a head.

"OW! A little help here Sonic?"

"Don't do it Faker." said Shadow. "I want to see him get hurt."

Sonic rolled his eyes and came to Silver's aid. He dragged Silver out of the way of a hammer swing and over to the guest room. Silver held the door shut with pshycokinesis. And Shadow chaos controlled in.

"Ok, any ideas to stop psychopath Amy?" Silver asked.

"Simple, we just need to hold her off until she crashes." said Shadow.

"Ok, and how are we going to do that?" asked Sonic.

Silver got distracted by the conversation and Amy broke in.

"SONIC IS MINE GET YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND!" Amy shouted, and started beating Silver with the hammer.

"So that's it." said Shadow. "Amy thinks that Silver is female, which means Silver needs to hide somewhere unless he wants his head bashed in."

Silver teleported back to the living room and hid under the couch. Sonic with his ultimate fear of water noticed some leaking in from under the front and back doors.

"Uh, Shads, waters leaking into the house."

"One, it'll be fine as long as there's not too much, and two, stop calling me Shads."

"But you call me Faker all the time, that makes it fine for me to call you Shads."

Silver growled from under the couch. They were supposed to be helping him. Amy came into the room and he stopped growling.

"Where is she Sonic?"

"You scared her off." said Shadow.

"That'll show her!" exclaimed Amy, tossing her hammer into the air and catching it.

Amy suddenly realized Sonic was ripe for the picking right now.

"SONIC!" she yelled tackling him now.

"AMY! OFF! NOW!"

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"We're stranded together in a storm! This is so romantic! Oh we'll be together forever! Right Sonic?"

"Uh."

"Silver what are you doing under the couch?" Amy asked suddenly.

"Thank chaos, you don't think I'm a girl anymore."

"What are you talking about? There was another girl in here earlier but I scared her off with my Piko-Piko hammer!"

"no, that was me, you put too much sugar in those cookies."

Amy suddenly came snapping back to reality.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright."

"Remind me how I got stuck here with you idiots?" said Shadow.

"You had to drag Silver here after Larry's bad luck knocked him out." said Sonic.

"Oh yeah, it almost knocked me out too." Shadow then said a few choice words under his breath to describe Larry and Shard. Silver smacked him.

"Don't swear Shadow, especially not at or about my friends!"

Shadow just rolled his eyes.

"Tails just wanted me to come by and say hi." said Sonic, describing how he got there.

"It's just amazing what sugar can do, right guys?" asked Silver.

"yeah man, I still can't believe I thought Shadow was a candy cane. I mean seriously!"

"So that explains it." said Shadow.

"I wonder if Omega can get a sugar rush." wondered Silver out loud.

"Don't even try it." threatened Shadow.

"Boys! There will be no fighting in this house!" shouted Amy.

The guys wisely decided not to tell her about some of the other sugar high scenarios.

"Is the storm over yet?" asked Silver.

"Oh yeah, and there's water leaking from under the doors." said Sonic, looking worriedly at the front door.

Amy sighed and got up and put some towels under the doors.

"There, all better!" she said.

Nothing worth writing down happened after that and after the storm ended everyone left. After two days. With Sonic getting knocked out, Shadow getting knocked out in return and Silver trying to make a batch of cookies. And the fact that Silver discovered a chaos emerald and they went on an exciting quest underground to get it and Sonic saw Sonia and Manic, even though they died a while ago. And Sonic going through Sonic and the Black Knights. Nope nothing worth writing down.

A/N: Whew, been a while since I've done one of these. Someone tell me, is the old school style better, or my newer one(3 and 4)? I am personally very happy when I get reviews, and by the way, this is Fizz, not Sylgia. I want to thank everyone that has been patient with me, and also want to say HEY to a person who flamed me. Criticism is fine, as long as it's not flaming. Sorry if this story is a bit shorter than the others, this computer is really annoying.

Shine: You know, they never finished those cookies, CAN I HAVE THEM?

Everyone else: NO!

Pitch: Let's go take over the world now.

Banana: no. no. no. and why am I here again.

Me: OLD SCHOOL!


End file.
